Anne Hamilton
Anne Elizabeth Hamilton (nee Reed) was a major character on the original incarnation of Harpers Falls. She was played by Australian actress Patsy King, who was best known for her role of efficient and progressive Prison Governor (head warden) Erica Davidson on the iconic series, Prisoner. At Thanksgiving, Anne returned to the show, once again with Patsy King playing the role. "It was wonderful to be asked back," Patsy said, "Albert enjoyed writing the show, and had plenty to do for me. Anne is as much a part of my life as Erica was, and I think I brought a lot of Erica's progressiveness to Anne. And now that she is an attorney, she can work with law, a lot better than being in the Police Chief's chair. I so love Anne Hamilton." Powerful and progressive former police chief and attorney Anne Hamilton was the long time chief of police in the borough of Harpers Falls, Massachusetts. She was powerful as chief and as loyal to her adopted country, however, she was Australian born and bred. Anne Reed (no relation to Anna Reed, the former housekeeper of the Harper family) was born in Melbourne, Australia, and had always had an interest in law and order. Her late father was a practicing barrister; and her late mother was a former magistrate, so law ran thick in the family. She also had a brother, Alec, who married an American woman and moved to New Jersey, where he worked as an attorney, and they had four sons. She went through University in Melbourne and passed the bar (she was, and still is, an attorney). After passing the bar, she met and married a man named Ivor Hamilton, a powerful Melbourne magistrate judge. For a number of years, they were very happy, even moving to the United States for good, when Ivor became a judge on one of the US Circuit Courts (one of the rare Australian born justices on a US circuit court). They moved to the States in 1977. In 1990, Ivor died, and Anne had to find a way to take care of herself. She had, by this time, had moved to Boston (they had lived in Washington, when Ivor was a judge on the Circuit Court) and remembered her background in law enforcement (besides working as an attorney, she had passed the police academy). In 2000, she was named Chief of Police in Harpers Falls, Massachusetts and had cultivated a lot of good friendships with the people and others in the town. Most everyone called her Chief. Anne had the able help of Nancy Webber (Elspeth Ballantyne), a fellow Aussie ex-pat; and Victoria Brandington (Tracey E. Bregman) who were exceedingly loyal to her. She had been instrumental in making sure Harpers Falls was safe. She was, and still is, a very good friend of the Harper family. She had been there with them through some of the most traumatic times of their lives, especially the two times that Dylan Harper was raped. During the latter part of her first sojourn on HF, Anne reconnected with her four nephews, TJ Reed, and his three brothers, Andrew, Christopher and Mark. (Her brother, Alec, was their father). TJ had once been involved with Adam Harper while they were in college. They, along with Anne, moved to their old home town of New Brunswick, New Jersey, where Anne set up a law practice, and had been at TJ's wedding in New York to his boyfriend, Michael Danielson, a reporter for the New York Times. TJ and Mike still live in New York, while Mark, Andrew and Christopher still live in New Brunswick. Anne still keeps in contact with the Harpers and sent bouquets to them after the deaths of Michael Harper and Hannah Harper Atchley. In fact, she was the one who had advised her former young legal assistant (whom she helped to become a lawyer) Derick Steensland to become Dylan's personal attorney. During the Thanksgiving dinner at the Atchley Mansion, Anne was asked to return to Boston, at the bequest of her former employee, Derick. She agreed, and surprised the whole family. She had, with the aid of the Harpers, found herself a nice condo on Boylston Street in the Back Bay area. She moved her law practice to Boston, and she is glad to be around her friends and family once more. Category:Characters Category:Associates of the Harper family Category:Fictional attorneys